1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for conveying information between electronic devices, and more specifically, to a system for establishing a link between an electronic device worn on a living body and another electronic device using the living body as a communication medium.
2. Description of Prior Art
Technological development is driven by many factors. One very dominant factor is the desires of the consumers in the marketplace. For example, many consumers desire that electronic devices continue to shrink while not surrendering any functionality. The effort to meet this need is evident in the trend to consolidate devices. For example, devices previously utilized for a single purpose such as cellular telephones, electronic address organizers, schedulers, digital music players, wristwatches, etc. are now being consolidated into flexible multipurpose devices. While these devices may encompass many functions, including some functions not previously available in a portable device, the first generation of these devices were larger than pocket-sized and power-hungry, leaving the consumer market still yearning for a better solution. These portable devices were functional, but they were not convenient due to their awkward bulkiness and burdensome charging requirements. As a result, there continues to be a desire to shrink these multifunction devices, as well as making them more efficient.
As developers continue to reduce device form-factor, new problems become apparent. While reduced-size devices may be convenient to carry, functional problems may negate the benefits realized in having the device on-hand. For example, a device the size of a wristwatch may be enabled to tell time and include other desirable functionality such as being able to store and retrieve personal and/or business related information such as music, contacts, appointments and other data files. These secondary functions would necessarily require the communication of information to and from the wristwatch-type device. Some method of communication would therefore be required in order to download and/or upload files, for example, digital music files for a music player or application information for synchronization. The problem then becomes apparent as how to best convey this information to another device.
The most basic solution for inter-device communication is a wired connection. The problems with using a wire to couple a portable computing device (e.g., the previously discussed wristwatch-sized multifunction device) are obvious. Hard connections require sockets or plugs in the device, exposing delicate electronics to the outside environment and jeopardizing the device if, for example, it is exposed to water or dust. Additional hardware will be needed. A connection cable is not something that a person wants to carry around. Therefore, a user may not be able to utilize a computer to interact with their device in a certain location if they are without the proper connection cable. In addition, the connection cable may have to be custom due to the size constraints of small devices, necessitating the purchase of an extra wire or cable and adding extra expense to the device. Finally, a hard connection requires a user to be tethered to a stationary device (e.g., desktop computer), which may result in impeded movement and possible damage. Removing the device is an option (e.g., a docking station), however, this may be expensive and inconvenient for the user, possibly resulting in the device being left behind.
The aforementioned inconveniences required in wired communication have led to the proliferation of devices that may communicate via wireless communication. Mediums such as Bluetooth™, Wibree™, WUSB, etc. may be utilized to communicate synchronization or other information via a wireless connection. The wireless exchange of information may be preferred over wired communication because no additional equipment (e.g., a connecting cable) is required and therefore, a user does not have to be physically tethered to a computer. However, as portable computing devices continue to shrink, new problems may arise with wireless communication.
Initially, a device must include hardware to support wireless communication. The hardware may include at least a chipset supporting wireless communication and an antenna. The chipset may comprise a wireless modem along with other resources supporting message conversion (e.g., packetizing), routing, quality, security and possibly traffic control in order to manage wireless communication. These resources require power and space, two commodities that may be scarce in a device as small as a wristwatch. In view of these limitations, smaller portable computing devices may be forced to operate under extremely low power conditions with a small antenna, limiting the effective range of the device and enhancing the effect of environmental factors on the quality of the signal. Further, supposing that the wireless communication would have to be somewhat simplified due to the aforementioned space and power limitations, there may not be adequate support for strong encryption security in the wireless communication, exposing the device to predators (e.g., man-in-the-middle attacks).
In consideration of these problems, a more power, space and security efficient system of communication is required for at least the emerging category of ultra-low power portable computing devices. The system should make use of mediums of transmission that are both low power and secure, while not having to couple or tether a portable computing device to another computing device via a special cable. Further, the system should not have to require the removal of any portable device worn on the body in order to conduct communications.